


Drowning Deeply

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Scars, amputations, i guess maybe trigger warning maybe for ptsd?, references to the ccc event, this isn't sexual this is SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: Gudako asks to remove Meltlilith's heels for her.





	Drowning Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi this was supposed to be a drabble  
> content warnings:  
> \- melt having a weak sense of touch taken from the canon  
> \- melt is an amputee - this is not played for sexual or belittlement purposes aka VERY SOFT   
> \- gudako has scars, touching scars
> 
> there are references to the ccc event, you don't need to have played it to understand the fic

“You don’t have to that,” Meltlilith said.

Gudako looked up from her work to stare at her. Meltlilith almost looked like a queen in this pose. She was kneeling before her servant, her hands on her left leg. She had always preferred her first ascension and as a gift to her master, Meltlilith had agreed to remove the ballerina theatrics when they were like this—alone in Gudako’s room. 

The black of her outfit made her eyes stand out, those eyes that matched the blue ribbon that framed her face. The way her hair fell behind her—to Gudako, they looked like wings. 

“I want to do it, my angel,” Gudako said aloud. 

Meltlilith looked at her confused. She sighed and crossed her arms. Gudako had noticed that she would do that often—she said it was because of how angry Gudako made her, but Gudako knew that it was because of how self-conscious she was with her hands.

She sighed and let her hands drop onto the bed. “It would be faster if I did it.”

“I’m sure.” The redhead did not move.

“You’re not going to sleep unless I let you do this, are you?” Meltlilith asked. Behind the look of annoyance on her face, Gudako could clearly see the fear that hung in her expression.

“You destroyed the sheets last night,” Gudako reminded her. The blade heels that she wore, while great weapons, proved to be too strong against the blanket. Early that morning, Gudako had awoken to half of the duvet shredded. Medea was more than happy to fix it up for her, but she hated asking her servants for small favours. 

Of course, that was not the sole reason. She loved Meltlilith—she saved her countless times, protected her from harm’s way and they had spent hours upon hours here, together in her room alone, away from the hustle and bustle from Chaldea, just watching the hours go by as they sat in a peaceful silence. Meltlilith had quickly taken up the role of her room’s occupant, naturally, but when it was time for bed, the alter ego would stand as a sentinel outside her door. Just like when they were in the SE.RA.PH. It took a lot of prodding and some materials for Meltlilith’s figurine hobby, but eventually Gudako was able to convince her to come stay in her room during the night at least. 

Carefully she had convinced her to share a bed with her, but the heels had remained, shredding the sheets.

“Fine. Just. Be careful.” She looked away, but when Gudako looked down at the legs, she could, in her periphery, see her servant shooting quick glances down at her.

Gudako set both of her hands on Meltlilith’s left leg, slowly running her hands up and down the metal plating. It was truly beautiful. The long metal was almost spotless, with fine details. She shuffled backwards, so she could run her fingers down the blade. Sharp like a knife’s edge, she had seen the quick work it was able to do to enemies. She looked back—Meltlilith was staring at her intently now, her mouth slightly open. 

Meltlilith had said she would drown her, and as she looked into those deep pools of blue, she was sure she was meters deep.

Gudako moved her hands back up so that they were no longer on the blade, and some of the stress on her servant’s face left. She reached behind her leg so she had one hand on the back of her leg, and used the large spike from her knee as leverage to slowly pull the entire leg piece off. From what Gudako had been able to gather, it appeared as if it was just a giant instrument that she slipped on, like a shoe or a sock, maybe. 

The leg moved slowly, as it tugged against the black clothes underneath. Gudako would move her eyes from her hands to Meltlilith to make sure she was okay. She was biting her lip, and her sleeves were bunched—she must have been balling her fists.

“Wait,” Meltlilith spoke up as her knee was almost uncovered. Gudako stopped immediately, her hands never leaving her servant’s leg.

She let out a breath, “You really don’t have to do this, master.” She only called her 'master' when she was making fun of her. It stuck out to Gudako, and she tried searching her eyes for an answer. Meltlilith swallowed thickly. “I can just stay standing up and watch you again, don’t worry.”

“You seem to forget who asked you to sleep in my bed with me in the first place,” Gudako remind her. She ran her fingers along the metal, slowly tracing the detail.

“You won’t when you-” she began, but cut herself off and looked away. “Tsk, just don’t blame me.”

Gudako took this as her cue to continue and so she did. When the piece went past her knee, she put her hand underneath Meltlilith’s thigh to hold her leg steady. 

She knew that Meltlilith was rather light—she once had to carry her from a battle when she was at 1 HP, but the lightness on her hand confused her. The question on Gudako’s mind was answered when she removed the full piece. 

“Oh, Melt,” she began. She held Meltlilith’s leg in her hand, still wrapped up in the black fabric. She ran her fingers down the length of her thigh, until she reached her knee, where the sock, and in turn, her leg ended. Gudako tried to cup the limb, but Meltlilith kicked her back and covered it as much as she could with her sleeves.

“Yeah well there you go, you were so curious like usual, are you happy huh? You’re not allowed to blame me because of your own stupid idea,” Meltlilith ranted. She was not making eye contact with Gudako, who remained on her knees in front of her.

She continued, “I mean what do you expect when you’re just the product of some idiot splitting herself up? Lip has trouble with her hands and I was fine with you only knowing about the touch thing but _no_ , you had to go and be little miss curious-”

Her rant was cut off as she saw Gudako move from the corner of her eye. She looked down and was met with Gudako’s soft eyes, watching her carefully. Meltlilith had a dull sense of touch—she had lost most of the sense in her hands especially. Gudako had always been patient with her, letting her take her time when it came to soft touches. Often, she would let Meltlilith take the initiative to hold Gudako’s hand or press her body against her while sitting on the couch or in bed. 

Thus, Gudako moving to rest her head against Meltlilith’s lap shocked her. Delicately, she took Meltlilith’s hands in hers, and with the sleeves still covering her hands, she leaned in and kissed both of her hands. 

Gudako slowly moved her hands away from her lap, revealing the limb. Again, she leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her thigh. 

“If this is too much, I will put the leg piece back on,” Gudako explained, “Is this overwhelming?”

Meltlilith responded with another question, “Is it bad?”

This took Gudako aback as she sat on her heels. “No, no, of course not.” She placed her hand on her right leg, which still had the leg piece. She looked Meltlilith up and down once more before looking back into Meltlilith’s eyes. 

Again, she felt as if she was drowning in them.

“No, you’re beautiful.”

Meltlilith blushed hard and gently kicked her with her right leg. Gudako smiled. 

“But,” she began as she undid the buttons and straps of her top, shrugging it off. It revealed a painting of scars up and down her front, with burn marks snaking up her arms. “Is this bad?”

Meltlilith studied them closely and shook her head. “No of course not,” she copied her master's words as she reached forwards to run her covered finger along a scar on Gudako’s collarbone. She winced slightly at the unknown feeling and Meltlilith pulled back.

Gudako grabbed onto Meltlilith’s hand, bringing it back, “No, it’s fine, I was just a little shocked.”

“It doesn't matter, I can't feel it anyways,” Meltlilith reminded her.

Gudako shook her hand and pressed her hand against her collarbone, so it lay flat against the skin. “No, it feels good… to have you touch me.”

Meltlilith swallowed hard, but let Gudako slowly trace her scars as she rattled off the origins of all of them. “This one is from Rome, before Romulus was our ally, and this is from the fight with Goetia, and oh! This one is just from me trying to use some mage craft and it going _really wrong._ ” She laughed and Meltlilith felt the corners of her lips turning up when she saw her smile.

Meltlilith drew her hands back, still holding Gudako’s with her own. “Would…Would you like to take the other leg piece off?”

Gudako tried her best to hide her apparent joy and nodded quickly. She adjusted her position so she was turned towards the right leg. She resumed the hand position she had used with the left leg, and looked back up at her servant. “Let me know if you need me to slow down or stop, okay?” Meltlilith nodded in response.

As slowly as the first leg piece, she drew it off, carefully placing it with the other. She also took this time to remove the crown pieces at the mid-thigh, letting them run over the black cloth of her socks. When she was done, she gave each leg a chaste kiss, before running her hands up Meltlilith’s thighs, leaning in to kiss Meltlilith’s stomach.

Gudako sat back on her heels, admiring the beauty before her. She was her servant…her guardian angel that had thrown herself to the pits of hell to save her again and again.

She hadn’t realized she was staring until Meltlilith gave a quick cough and she readjusted herself. “Right, of course.” Her eyes drifted down to the limbs. “Have you been taking care of them? I know you have to wash them and moisturize them frequently.”

Meltlilith gave her a confused look. Gudako answered the question she assumed she had: 

“Bedivere told me.” 

“Ah,” Meltlilith said. She reached her hand up to play with her ribbon—another habit Gudako had caught on to. “I usually do it when you’re asleep...but I have not rested them tonight.”

“Soaking helps, right?” Meltlilith nodded. Gudako thus smiled brightly as she looked up at her servant. “Then, would you like to take a bath with me? I mean… if you’re okay with all of this.” She stood up and reached out her hand. 

Meltlilith watched her. Her master. The positive, guiding light, who’s smile blinded her, who reached down from the depths of the ocean to save her from the seafloor—

“Only if you tell me the story with the magecraft.”

She placed her hand in Gudako’s. Her master smiled and helped carry her, bridal style, to Gudako’s bath. Meltlilith could only watch her as she started rambling on about the one time where she really wanted to figure out how to do mineralogy to turn gems into saint quartz.

Meltlilith had told her to be ready to drown in her. That wasn’t true—Gudako was carrying her up to the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi thank you for reading my 'was supposed to be a drabble'  
> i love melt. a lot. she's so good. she didn't come home with 360SQ. rate up is a lie lmao.   
> i tried to incorporate some of my favourite parts of her character into this fic.  
> i usually do not write ritsuka with a gender in mind, but this time it felt like it felt better if i did gudako. hopefully you guys agree.  
> the use of limb comes from the amputee coalition and also any information on how to take care of said limb. when i first noticed the black socks she wears my mind went to 'oh those are prosthetic socks' and it kind of went from there. i hope i didn't write anything disrespectful, but if i did let me know and i will try and rectify that as quickly as possible. i've been doing some research for another possible fic (not fate) which reminded me about how i wanted to write this.  
> and yeah gudako has scars this is just a theme i've seen a lot and kind of wanted to explore, especially considering melt can't really feel with her hands.  
> anyways thank you again for reading!!! i'm @musketeersmasquerade on tumblr


End file.
